cautious_herofandomcom-20200213-history
TIT FOR TAT
TIT FOR TAT is the opening theme of Kono Yuusha ga Ore Tueee Kuse ni Shinchou Sugiru anime. It it sung by MYTH & ROID. Its full album was released on October 23, 2019. Lyrics (TV SIZE) Japanese = Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ　逆境と災厄の相 来るべき間隙を望もう Ｗｅ’ｌｌ　ｇｏ Ｈｅｙ，　Ｉｆ　ｙｏｕ　ｗａｎｎａ　ｗｉｎ，　ｙｏｕ’ｖｅ　ｇｏｔｔａ　ｐｌａｙ　ｉｔ　ｓｍａｒｔ Ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ　ｌｅｆｔ　ｔｏ　ｃｈａｎｃｅ，　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｓｅ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｔａｋｅ　ｉｔ　ａｌｌ 氾濫してく陰性のＴｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ 暗雲が支配したＭｏｏｄ 耐え伏して時はもう満ちた Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ そう　結晶とした光を 今こそ解放する Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ　逆転と栄光の相 革新の運命をは始めよう Ｗｅ’ｌｌ　ｇｏ |-| Romaji = We're shouting Oh yeah For the glory Oh yeah Sā Gyakkyō to saiyaku no sō Kitaru-beki kangeki wo nozomou Hey, if you wanna win, you gotta play it smart Nothing left to chance, the wise will take it all Hanran-shiteku Insei no Thoughts Anun wo shihai-shita Mood Tae-kushite toki wa mou michita We're shouting Oh yeah For the glory Oh yeah Sou Kesshō to shita hikari wo Ima koso Kaihō-suru We're shouting Oh yeah For the glory Oh yeah Sā Gyakuten to eikō no sō Kakushin no unmei wo hajimeyou We'll go |-| English = |-| Lyrics (Full) :''NOTE: For english verses, the official lyric uses the full-width alphanumeric uppercase letters with slightly bigger font size for the uppercase position. '' Japanese = Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ　逆境と災厄の相 来るべき間隙を望もう Ｗｅ’ｌｌ　ｇｏ Ｈｅｙ，　Ｉｆ　ｙｏｕ　ｗａｎｎａ　ｗｉｎ，　ｙｏｕ’ｖｅ　ｇｏｔｔａ　ｐｌａｙ　ｉｔ　ｓｍａｒｔ Ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ　ｌｅｆｔ　ｔｏ　ｃｈａｎｃｅ，　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｓｅ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｔａｋｅ　ｉｔ　ａｌｌ 氾濫してく陰性のＴｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ 暗雲が支配したＭｏｏｄ 耐え伏して時はもう満ちた Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ そう　結晶とした光を 今こそ解放する Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ　逆転と栄光の相 革新の運命をは始めよう Ｗｅ’ｌｌ　ｇｏ Ｉ　ｋｎｏｗ　Ｉ’ｍ　ｎｏｔ　ａｌｏｎｅ，　’ｃａｕｓｅ　ａｎｙｂｏｄｙ　ｋｎｏｗｓ Ｐａｔｉｅｎｃｅ　ｉｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｋｅｙ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｏｓｅ　ｗｈｏ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｐｒｅｖａｉｌ 風を読んで掲げるＦｌａｇ 共鳴し猛り出すＳｏｕｌ 突き刺す先の天高く Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ そう　研ぎ澄ますこの熱情 今こそ表明する Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ　動乱に答えを穿とう 確定の未来を進んでゆけ Ｗｅ’ｌｌ　ｇｏ Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｌｉｓｔｅｎｉｎｇ？ “Ｗｅ　ｗｏｎ’ｔ　ｓｔｏｐ” その音殺した鼓動 Ｈｅａｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｖｏｉｃｅｓ， “Ｔｉｍｅ　ｈａｓ　ｃｏｍｅ” 形勢転じる号砲 Ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｌｉｓｔｅｎｉｎｇ？ “Ｗｅ　ｗｏｎ’ｔ　ｓｔｏｐ” 揺るぎない信条の遂行 Ｈｅａｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｖｏｉｃｅｓ， “Ｔｉｍｅ　ｈａｓ　ｃｏｍｅ” “ＷＥ　ＧＯＴＴＡ　ＧＯ” Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｌｏｒｙ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ　逆転と栄光の相 革新の運命をは始めよう Ｗｅ’ｌｌ　ｇｏ Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｓｈｏｕｔｉｎｇ　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ |-| Romaji = |-| Appending text = ''NOTE: The folowing text is the official appending text to the lyrics. They are in Japanese and English, for English and Japanese verse, respectively.'' さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 栄光へと　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｆａｃｅ　ｏｆ　ａｄｖｅｒｓｉｔｙ ｌｅｔ　ｕｓ　ｗａｉｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｏｕｒ　ｔｉｍｅ さあ行こう 勝ちたいのならば、利口にやらなければならない それ以外の道はない、知こそがすべてに勝る Ｉｎｕｎｄａｔｅｄ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｎｅｇａｔｉｖｅ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ Ｍｏｏｄ　ｓｗａｙｅｄ　ｂｙ　ｄａｒｋ　ｃｌｏｕｄｓ Ｗｅ’ｖｅ　ｅｎｄｕｒｅｄ　ｆｏｒ　ｌｏｎｇ　ｅｎｏｕｇｈ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 栄光へと　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｎｏｗ　ｉｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｕｎｌｅａｓｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｒｙｓｔａｌｉｚａｔｉｏｎ　ｏｆ　ｏｕｒ　ｅｆｆｏｒｔｓ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 栄光へと　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｉｎ　ｔｉｍｅｓ　ｏｆ　ｇｌｏｒｉｏｕｓ　ｃｈａｎｇｅｓ， ｌｅｔ　ｕｓ　ｄｅｃｉｄｅ　ｏｕｒ　ｆａｔｅ さあ行こう 私には多くの同胞がいる 同じく忍耐が要と知る同胞が Ｒｅａｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｉｄｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｒａｉｓｅ　ａ　ｆｌａｇ Ｓｏｕｌｓ　ｒａｇｉｎｇ　ｉｎ　ｒｅｓｏｎａｎｃｅ Ｐｉｅｒｃｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ　ｈｅａｖｅｎｓ　ａｂｏｖｅ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 栄光へと　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｎｏｗ　ｉｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｍａｎｉｆｅｓｔ　ｏｕｒ　ｂｕｒｎｉｎｇ　ａｒｄｏｕｒ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 栄光へと　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｇｅｔ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ａｎｓｗｅｒ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｕｐｈｅａｖａｌ ａｎｄ　ｃｌａｉｍ　ｏｕｒ　ｆｕｔｕｒｅ さあ行こう さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 聞こえるか？“私達は止まらない” Ａ　ｌｏｎｇ－ｃｏｎｃｅａｌｅｄ　ｕｒｇｅ 声を聞くんだ “時は来た” Ａ　ｓｉｇｎａｌ　ｇｕｎ　ｔｏ　ｔｕｒｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｔａｂｌｅｓ 聞こえるか？“私達は止まらない” Ａｎ　ａｃｃｏｍｐｌｉｓｈｍｅｎｔ　ｏｆ　ｆｉｒｍ　ｒｅｓｏｌｖｅ 声を聞くんだ “時は来た” “ＷＥ　ＧＯＴＴＡ　ＧＯ” さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 栄光へと　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｎｏｗ　ｉｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｕｎｌｅａｓｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｒｙｓｔａｌｉｚａｔｉｏｎ　ｏｆ　ｏｕｒ　ｅｆｆｏｒｔｓ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ 栄光へと　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ Ｉｎ　ｔｉｍｅｓ　ｏｆ　ｇｌｏｒｉｏｕｓ　ｃｈａｎｇｅｓ， ｌｅｔ　ｕｓ　ｄｅｃｉｄｅ　ｏｕｒ　ｆａｔｅ さあ行こう さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ さあ叫ぼう　Ｏｈ　Ｙｅａｈ |-|